


Wake Up And Smell The Roses

by gabby227



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Stiles Stilinski, Best Friends Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Blow Jobs, College Student Lydia Martin, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Happy Ending, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Pie Shop Owner Stiles Stilinski, Scott & Stiles & Isaac are Brothers, Slow Burn, and they own a pie shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia's friends kick her out of the apartment and force her to take a break from working on her thesis, Lydia is pissed. That is, until she walks down to the new pie shop and meets <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up And Smell The Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Het Big Bang Community ](http://het-bigbang.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal. Otherwise known as the Stydia story that ate my life and was the bane of my existence for three freaking months.
> 
>  **Warning** : While this is **very similar** to my Sterek story [Stop By And Have Some Pie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5406872), it is **not** the same. It is a totally different story in itself. Please keep it in mind as you read it.
> 
> As usual, comments and con/crit are welcome and greatly appreciated.

Lydia wanted pie.

That was the only thing on her mind as she went into the pie shop that day. She was on a break (forced by her group of friends, of course) from working on her thesis for her doctorate and she needed something sweet. They had pretty much kicked her out of the apartment.

And when she said kicked out, she meant it. Nobody made Lydia Martin do anything she didn't want to do, alright? But when Allison, Kira, and Erica came into her bedroom, picked out an outfit for her to wear (she wasn't wearing the same thing for the third day in a row, alright? She just _wasn't_ ), and told her to get her ass in the shower, she didn't want to argue with them, especially when they told her they'd just sic Jordan and Derek on her if she argued. So Lydia shrugged and did what they wanted. She needed a shower, anyway.

After getting out of the shower and actually doing her makeup and hair, Allison came in, handed Lydia her purse and keys, and pushed her towards the front door and over the threshold. She told her she could come back in two hours, but not before.

After Allison shut the front door, Lydia heard the lock click and looked at her keys. She looked for her house key, but realized fairly quickly that Allison had taken that one of the keyring. After yelling a few choice words at the locked apartment door in front of her (and earning a weird look from the neighbor across the hall who had opened her door to see what all the commotion was about), she decided to descend the stairs to find something to do.

She ate lunch at the diner down the street, and then decided she wanted pie. There was this new pie shop that had gone in down on Fifth Avenue, so she decided to wander down there. When she went into the shop, she looked around.

It _was_ a pretty cute shop, Lydia had to give them that. It looked like an old diner that would've been around in the fifties, with its cherry red interior, and the tables scattered across the floor. The counter at the front of the shop had matching cherry red barstools in front of it, and there was a jukebox tucked in the corner beside a pool table. The shop wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small, either. It just felt like the perfect gathering place.

She was greeted by a waiter, a cute guy with floppy dark hair and dark brown puppy dog eyes. He looked at her and said, "Table for one?"

"I'd rather sit up at the counter, actually," she said. He nodded and led her up there.

"So is this a _diner_ diner, or just a pie shop?" she asked him.

The guy shrugged, "We serve pie, milkshakes, ice cream...that kind of thing. Think of it like a dessert bar."

Lydia nodded.

"I'm Scott," he said. "I own this place with my brothers."

"That's nice," Lydia said. Hey, while she was out, she might as well socialize. Allison had been bitching at her lately, telling her she didn't socialize enough. "My name's Lydia."

Scott shook her hand and said, "So, do you know what you want?"

Lydia shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been in here before. It's a nice place."

Scott nodded, "Thank you." His eyes flicked back behind the counter as he said, "Hey, Stiles! Did you hear that? This is a nice place!"

Another guy came out of the back room...and Lydia's mouth watered. The guy was fucking _gorgeous_. Spiky dark hair, eyes that were an unusual whiskey color, and he had a lithe frame. Everything about him just _oozed_ sex appeal. When his hands came up to run his fingers through his hair, she noticed that they were long and thin and she bet they would probably feel awesome inside of her.

She shook the thought out of her head. What the _fuck_ was she even thinking? She couldn't think those things about a stranger. But as the guy, _Stiles_ , came towards her, she smiled at him, trying to be polite.

"What do you want, Scotty?" he asked.

"This young lady was just telling me that this is a nice place. Hear that, Stiles? It's a nice place."

Lydia looked confused until Scott looked over at her and said, "I picked out the design. I did pretty much everything. I was backing the business financially during the start up, so I got first choices about certain things. Stiles is just the cook."

He looked annoyed, but then stuck out his hand to Lydia. She shook it and said, "Hello. I'm Lydia Martin."

"Stiles Stilinski," he said.

"Your parents named you _Stiles Stilinski _?" she asked. A slight giggle left her mouth and she wasn't even sure where the hell that came from. She sounded like a fucking schoolgirl - which was _not_.__

__"It's a nickname," Stiles answered. "My real name is unpronounceable if you aren't fluent in Polish, and it's just...it's bad."_ _

__"Can I do anything to get you to tell me what it is?" Lydia asked. _Oh my God,_ she realized after she'd said it, _she was flirting with him_._ _

__"I don't think so, Princess," Stiles said, almost sarcastically. "We haven't known each other nearly long enough for that."_ _

__Lydia was blushing. She hadn't blushed since she was a freshman in high school and Jackson Whittemore had asked her out for the first time. Blushing was for nervous schoolgirls, not for women in college who were doctoral candidates._ _

__"What can I get you, anyway?" Stiles asked. Lydia so badly wanted to say _you_ , but she forced herself not to._ _

__"I dunno," she said, looking between Scott and Stiles. "What's good?"_ _

__"Nothing, if you ask me," Stiles said._ _

__"Don't listen to him," Scott jumped in, seeming almost afraid that Lydia would take what Stiles just said to heart and walk out of their shop without buying anything. "It's all good. He's just a perfectionist."_ _

__Lydia nodded, "Sure. Well, I don't know what's good. Why don't you just pick something out for me?"_ _

__Stiles sighed, turning around and going back into the kitchen. Lydia looked at Scott, "Was it something I said?"_ _

__Scott shook his head, "Nah. He recently broke up with his girlfriend. It was a pretty bad breakup. The girl was a real bitch." Scott looked almost embarrassed and then said, "Sorry about my language."_ _

__Lydia scoffed, "Come on, I say worse than that on an almost daily basis."_ _

__Before Lydia even knew what was happening, Stiles was back at the counter with a piece of pie. "This is the specialty of the day," he said, setting the plate down in front of her. "Cookies and cream with a chocolate graham cracker crust."_ _

__"Looks good," Lydia said. Stiles just shrugged, turning around and walking away._ _

__"Sorry," Scott said, apologizing for his brother's behavior. "It's just that Stiles and Heather were talking today - he's moving his stuff out of her apartment - and they can't talk to one another without fighting."_ _

__"Hey, it's cool," Lydia said. "I know all about bad breakups."_ _

__And she did. When Jackson Whittemore had broken her heart at the age of seventeen, Lydia swore off dating for a while. She just didn't want to dive back in right away. When she did start dating again, she was a sophomore in college and had a few really good relationships. She was single at the moment, but the last few guys she dated she remained pretty good friends with._ _

__Scott nodded, "Do you mind if I sit?"_ _

__Lydia shook her head, "Not at all."_ _

__As Scott was taking a seat at the counter, Stiles came back from the kitchen. "Scotty, don't you have anything productive to do other than to bother the customers?"_ _

__"Nope," Scott said, popping the P. "Look around, dude. This is our first customer all day."_ _

__"Not a busy place?" Lydia asked. It was then that she took a bite of her pie and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed._ _

__"Was that a good 'oh my God' or a bad one?" Scott asked, sounding concerned. Lydia laughed._ _

__"That was definitely good. The best, even. This pie is amazing."_ _

__Stiles just turned around and walked away. Scott looked at Lydia apologetically, "I tried to get him not to come in today. But he can be a total workaholic."_ _

__Lydia nodded._ _

__After finishing her pie, leaving a generous tip for Scott and paying the bill, it had been almost four hours. It'd been really nice to have someone to talk to, although Lydia vowed to never tell her friends they were right. Getting out had done wonders for her and as she she headed back to the apartment, she wondered if she'd ever see Stiles again._ _

__-x-_ _

__When Lydia got back to the apartment, she acted like she was pissed at everyone for making her go out. This time, Laura, Cora, and Malia, Derek's cousin and sisters, were there. While the Hales were _technically_ Lydia's step-cousins and sister, with her mom marrying Peter Hale several years ago, she didn't know Cora very well, and she didn't know Malia at all. Lydia had been eighteen when Natalie married Peter, so both she and Malia were already adults and living on their own. Malia didn't come around all that often, and while Lydia had no problem with her, she just wasn't sure what to say around her._ _

__"Where'd you go?" was the first thing that Allison had asked Lydia when she came back to the apartment. "You look like getting out did you some good."_ _

__"I went to the diner down the street and then did some shopping."_ _

__"You have no bags," Derek pointed out. "If you'd been shopping, you would have bought something."_ _

__"It's called window shopping, Derek," Lydia snapped. The only real reason she knew Derek as well as she did was A) she was really good friends with Laura, B) Derek was best friends with Jordan Parrish and went pretty much went wherever he did, and then, of course, C) Lydia was technically his step-cousin. But that last one didn't matter much, because, as already mentioned, they were all grown up by the time Natalie and Peter got married. They only really saw each other at family gatherings and holidays._ _

__"You don't window shop," Jordan said, and Lydia sighed. Lydia and Jordan had met a psychology lecture back when she was a sophomore, but they just didn't click. They were good friends and got along like that really well, but they just weren't dating material. At least, not with each other, so they decided to just stay friends._ _

__And even though Lydia and Jordan decided to stay friends, Jordan knew Lydia really well. There were several occasions that they stayed up all night, just talking, and Jordan seemed to get Lydia like no one else did._ _

__"I know," Lydia said, "but if I tell you where I really was, you're just gonna give me the third degree. I'm not in the mood for that, and besides that, I've got a thesis to write." She went into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her, and, for the first time in years, work wasn't the only thing on her mind._ _

__She wanted to find more on Stiles Stilinski. Now, Lydia wasn't very good at this, this was more Erica's thing, but she was going to try. She just wished she had Stiles' real first name. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to find anything, but she decided to start with Facebook. And she, indeed, found him, and started looking at his page. In all the pictures that were public, he looked happy. He had a smile that lit up a room, and when he was happy, his amber eyes sparkled. God, they were gorgeous. Lydia had never seen a pair of eyes that looked like Stiles'. They were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen._ _

__In a lot of them, Scott was standing with Stiles, and a curly blonde haired boy was also with them. They looked happy. Lydia saw that Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey were also tagged, so she did some more investigating. She had gotten Scott's first name, but he didn't tell her his last. And that Isaac guy looked just like Allison's type - she had just recently had a pretty bad breakup herself._ _

__Oh God, was she trying to play matchmaker here? It didn't matter. Lydia did a little more investigating and snooping around Facebook, and she saw they had Twitters and Instagrams as well, so she looked those up. Before she knew it, there was a loud knock on her door and she glanced at the clock. She'd been at this for almost three hours._ _

__She unlocked her door and opened it, seeing Laura and Erica standing there. She moved aside so they could come in and they sat on her bed, watching her._ _

__"So what's his name?" Laura asked, and Lydia just looked at her._ _

__"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lydia said, feigning ignorance. She figured that was the best way to go here._ _

__"Oh, come on, Lyds," Erica said, watching her even more carefully than Laura was doing, which made her worry. When Erica put her mind to something, she got shit done and nothing could persuade her. She also noticed when something didn't add up. "Window shopping? Really? You couldn't come up with a more convincing lie than that?" Erica scoffed, "And you're supposed to be a genius."_ _

__“Excuse you, I _am_ a genius,” Lydia said. Then she realized Erica was just baiting her. “Look,” she said, deciding on telling the truth, “it’s just some guy I met. He was a total asshole, anyway.”_ _

__“He was an asshole and you’ve got a thing for him?” Laura asked._ _

__“Well, assholes seem to be her type,” Erica said. “I mean, look at Aiden and Jackson.”_ _

__“Excuse you,” Lydia said again, “but Aiden and I are still friends. I’ll give you Jackson, though.”_ _

__“So what’s his name?” Laura asked. She got up and looked at the computer screen, and Lydia cursed at herself inwardly for not closing the pages. “Ooh,” Laura said, looking at Stiles’ Instagram photos, “He’s a cutie.”_ _

__“Let me see!” Erica exclaimed, standing up. She looked over Laura’s shoulder, “He’s a hottie, Lyds. I can see why you’re so smitten.”_ _

__“I’m not smitten,” Lydia mumbled, but both Laura and Erica ignored her. Finally, Lydia looked over at the two of them and said, “What do I have to bribe the two of you with not to tell anyone?”_ _

__“Ally already suspects something’s going on,” Laura said. “But she had to leave. She had a dinner to get to. Her dad set her up on another blind date.”_ _

__“Oh God,” Lydia groaned. “Why the hell does she keep doing this? Chris is three thousand miles away, but yet he’s able to set her up on blind dates every other week? I mean, how does that work, anyway?”_ _

__Erica shrugged, “I dunno, Lyds, but you know Mr. Argent. He’s got friends all over the country.”_ _

__Lydia sighed, going back to the original topic, “Look, guys, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to anyone. At least, not yet. I want to get to know Stiles a little bit better first.”_ _

__Laura got a look on her face before saying, “Sure, Lyds. I won’t tell anyone.”_ _

__“That’s _including_ Jordan,” Lydia said, knowing damn well that Laura and Jordan had a thing going on with one another, even if neither one of them wanted to admit it. “If he knows, my secret is fucking blown.”_ _

__“I won’t tell even him,” Laura promised. “Sometimes, a girl’s just gotta have her secrets.”_ _

__-x-_ _

__“How was your date last night?” Lydia asked Allison the next day when she came down for breakfast. As Lydia mixed batter for pancakes, she said, “I heard your dad roped you into another one.”_ _

__“You think he’d take a hint,” Allison said, sighing. “I mean, he’s three thousand miles away, for Christ’s sake. But ever since Matt and I broke up in high school, he’s made it his life’s mission to get me someone special.”_ _

__Lydia sighed, “Yeah, I get it. I don’t know what to tell you, though. I mean, at least you’re more well-adjusted than I am. I seem to only work on my thesis and ignore more important things.”_ _

__Allison nodded as Lydia flipped the last pancake onto a waiting plate. “You want some?” Lydia asked her._ _

__“Sure,” Allison said, snagging a few onto her plate and adding butter. Allison, the weirdo, didn’t even eat syrup with her pancakes, and Lydia could never understand why._ _

__As they sat there at the dining room table, in their pajamas, drinking coffee and eating pancakes, Allison looked over at Lydia. “So how was your trip out yesterday? I mean, were you _really_ window shopping?”_ _

__Lydia laughed, “When have you ever known me to window shop, Ally?”_ _

__Allison nodded, “That’s what I figured. So where were you?”_ _

__Lydia sighed. Well, it didn’t hurt anything if Allison knew. She was, after all, Lydia’s best friend, and had been since their sophomore year of high school. “I was at the new pie shop. Delgado’s Desserts, I think it’s called. I met the owners.”_ _

__“Owners?” Allison asked. “As in more than one?”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “Yeah. Scott, Stiles, and their brother.”_ _

__“You don’t know the brother’s name?”_ _

__Lydia shrugged, “He wasn’t there. His name is Isaac, though, and the only reason I know that is because I may have internet stalked Stiles a little bit.”_ _

__“He’s a hottie, huh?” Allison asked, and Lydia mumbled the affirmative._ _

__“Well, I can’t wait to meet him. Who else knows?”_ _

__“Laura and Erica ambushed me yesterday while I was stalking his Facebook,” Lydia said, taking the last bite of her pancakes. “I tried to get them to leave it alone, but you know how the two of them are.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Allison laughed. “I mean, on their own, they can be just awful, but when they team up? They’re pretty much unstoppable.”_ _

__After breakfast, Lydia went up to the bathroom and took her shower. She had decided that she was going to go back to Delgado’s, to see if maybe Stiles was in a better mood. Besides that, their pie was fucking delicious. After she did her hair and makeup, wearing just a regular yellow cotton sundress, she came downstairs and said to Allison, “You wanna go on a field trip with me?”_ _

__Allison glanced at the clock, “I’ve got class at three.”_ _

__“It’s eleven o’clock right now. I was gonna go down to Delgado’s, and you’ve gotta come with me.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“It’ll be good to get out,” Lydia said. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed that even though you worry about me so much, I don’t know you haven’t been out of the house except to go to classes in almost three weeks.”_ _

__“That’s not true,” Allison said, but she was getting up and walking towards the hallway. “I’ve been on two dates.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Lydia scoffed, “Two dates that your dad set you up on. C’mon, it’ll be good for you.”_ _

__An hour later, they were on their way to Delgado’s. Scott greeted them at the door._ _

__“Lydia!” He seemed extra peppy today. “Who’s your friend?”_ _

__“This is my best friend, Allison,” she said. Scott nodded and smiled at Allison._ _

__“So I didn’t ask you yesterday, but where’s your other brother? You said you owned this shop with your brother _s_ \- plural. “_ _

__Scott nodded, “Isaac’s in the back today. Yesterday, he was visiting our parents.”_ _

__Lydia nodded, and then Scott said, “The counter again?”_ _

__“Nah,” Lydia said. “We’ll take a table.”_ _

__Scott led them over to a table and looked at Lydia before saying, “Stiles is in a much better mood today. He might even come out and say hi.”_ _

__Lydia nodded._ _

__“I’ll give you two ladies a moment to decide,” Scott said, starting to walk away, but Lydia stopped him._ _

__“No need,” she said. “Just give us two slices of whatever today’s special is.”_ _

__“Okay, cool,” Scott said. “It’ll be out in just a few minutes.”_ _

__Lydia smiled as Scott walked away._ _

__“This is a cute place, huh, Lyds?” Allison said. “I really like it.”_ _

__Lydia nodded._ _

__Stiles came over to the table a few minutes later, balancing a tray with two pieces of pie on it. He set the plates on the table and then looked at Lydia._ _

__“I know I was a little cranky yesterday,” he said apologetically, “and I’m sorry. It’s just...bad breakup, you know? So let’s start over.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Stiles Stilinski.”_ _

__“Lydia Martin,” Lydia said. “And this is my best friend, Allison Argent.”_ _

__Stiles shook Lydia’s hand and then waved at Allison. “It’s nice to meet you girls.”_ _

__“What kind of pie is this?” Allison asked._ _

__“It’s peanut butter pie. It’s actually more of a cheesecake than a pie, but my mom always called it peanut butter pie. The crust is, once again, chocolate graham cracker.”_ _

__“Your mom?” Lydia asked. “Is it her recipe?”_ _

__Stiles nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I use a lot of my mom’s recipes. She died when I was just a kid and I started baking as a way to feel closer to her. When my dad and Scott’s mom got married when we were in high school, I found a bunch of my mom’s recipes in the attic. I figured I could keep her memory alive by baking her recipes - that way, it’s kind of a part of her.”_ _

__“That’s sweet,” Allison said. Lydia nodded._ _

__“I’m sorry about your mom,” Lydia said. “I lost my dad when I was in middle school, so I understand how you would want to feel close to her.”_ _

__“It was sixteen years ago,” Stiles said. “Thank you, though. I’m sorry about your dad as well.”_ _

__Lydia nodded._ _

__There were a few moments of silence before Stiles said, “I need to get back to work. But you ladies enjoy your pie.” Then he winked - fucking _winked_ \- at Lydia and left._ _

__Allison grinned at Lydia. “I think someone’s in love,” she sing-songed, “and I think someone else loves him back.”_ _

__“Oh shut up,” Lydia said, taking a bite of her pie._ _

__-x-_ _

__For the next week, Lydia went over to Delgado’s every day. She usually went in the afternoon, after her twelve o’clock class, and she bought a slice of pie and spent a couple of hours chatting with Scott, Isaac, and Stiles._ _

__Lydia found out a lot about them. They were born and raised here in New York City, and their parents lived in a suburb. Stiles went home to cook his parents dinner at least once a week, and their parents got married when they were sixteen. Isaac was adopted not long after, because he grew up in an abusive household and Stiles’ dad wanted to save him from that. Stiles’ father, John, was also a sheriff, and also loved his job, while Scott’s mom, Melissa, was a nurse at the local hospital._ _

__Lydia loved chatting with Scott and Stiles. Stiles was a great guy - he was more sarcastic than anything, and seemed to just speak it. He and Lydia got along splendidly, especially because she understood his sarcasm and could speak it right back._ _

__That afternoon, they were talking about school. The conversation had all started when Isaac asked Lydia what she was going to school for._ _

__“I’m working on my doctorate for number theory,” she said. “It’s a level of mathematics that I’ve always been interested in.”_ _

__“You like numbers?” Scott asked. Lydia nodded, taking a bite of her pie. Today it was peach, and it was fucking amazing._ _

__“I love them,” Lydia said. “I understand them, and since I’m more logical, it just clicks for me.”_ _

__Scott and Stiles nodded._ _

__“We tried the whole school thing,” Scott said. “Stiles went to culinary school, and I’m in the process of finishing up my MBA. Isaac...well, he’s just a lost cause.” Lydia knew that Scott had been joking because of the smile on his face._ _

__“School and I don’t click,” Isaac said, watching Lydia. “It’s just something I’m not very good at. But Stiles is teaching me how to make his mom’s recipes.”_ _

__“That’s cool,” Lydia said. “School’s not for everyone. There are a lot of factors. I myself really love to learn, and I love the classroom setting. But I know that’s not everyone, and I’m not about to condemn someone just because they don’t like it.”_ _

__Isaac just nodded._ _

__“The pie is really good today, Stiles,” Lydia said. “Seriously, though, I fucking love peach. I myself make a great peach crumble.”_ _

__“Maybe someday I’ll be able to taste it,” Stiles said, and Lydia tried to ignore the hint that maybe Stiles wanted more out of this relationship. She didn’t want to hope for something just to have her hopes dashed._ _

__“Yeah,” she said softly. “Maybe.”_ _

__-x-_ _

__Stiles had been driving Scott crazy. He had spent most of the last hour pacing back and forth in front of their couch, while Scott just sat there and watched his brother._ _

__“What’s the matter with you?” Scott asked him. “I mean, why are you pacing?”_ _

__“I like her, Scotty,” Stiles said, stopping for a moment to look at his brother. “Goddamn it, I like Lydia and I don’t know what to fucking do about it.”_ _

__“A normal guy would ask her out,” Scott remarked._ _

__“I can’t do that. What if it turns out to be another Heather situation all over again? I can’t open up my heart again just to get it broken. I don’t think I’d be able to handle that.”_ _

__“Here’s an idea, dude,” Scott said, after thinking about it for a minute. “Are you going to the farmers market on Saturday?”_ _

__“Of course I am,” Stiles said. “I need fruit.”_ _

__“Take Lydia with you. It’ll give you the chance to get to know her a little bit better, and besides that, the vendors see you with a gorgeous girl like that and they’ll probably give you a discount. Lydia is drop dead gorgeous, after all.”_ _

__“I know she is.”_ _

__“C’mon, Stiles, just think about it? Please? I’ve got her number, in case you want to call her.”_ _

__“Why do you have her number?” Stiles asked. Scott just shrugged._ _

__“She gave it to me in case I wanted to get ahold of her. We’re friends, dude. Now please do this? It’ll be good for the both of you.”_ _

__Stiles sighed, but got Lydia’s phone number out of Scott’s phone, deciding to do as his brother asked him._ _

__-x-_ _

__When Stiles called Lydia that afternoon, she was surprised. She hadn’t expected him to get ahold of her, and she was worried because the last time she was in Delgado’s, he didn’t really talk to her much. She was afraid she’d said or done something to offend him._ _

__“I’m really surprised to hear your voice,” Lydia said into the phone as she finished typing up her biology report. “I mean, the last time I was in Delgado’s, you didn’t say much to me.”_ _

__“I’ve been busy, and besides that, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately,” Stiles answered. “But I wondered if you wanted to hang out on Saturday? I’ve gotta go to the farmers market and get a few fresh fruits for some stuff and wondered if you wanted to go? It’d give us a chance to hang out with one another.”_ _

__“I’m not busy on Saturday,” Lydia said. “I’d love to, if that’s what you want.”_ _

__“Great,” Stiles said. “I can pick you up, if that’s okay?”_ _

__“Sounds good,” Lydia said._ _

__“So, what are you doing?” Stiles asked her, like he didn’t want to get off the phone with her just yet. That was fine with Lydia._ _

__“Typing up my biology report,” she answered. “It’s actually been finished for a couple of days, but I just hadn’t gotten around to typing it up.”_ _

__“What’s it about?”_ _

__They spent the next two hours on the phone, talking about school, and what Lydia was studying. When she tried to explain to Stiles why she loved numbers so much, he just laughed._ _

__“That kind of stuff goes way over my head, Lydia,” he said. “I barely passed high school geometry.”_ _

__“Well, that’s something,” Lydia said. “Some people don’t even get that far.”_ _

__Their conversation flowed easily. Lydia was worried that they would run out of things to talk about, but they didn’t. Stiles seemed to really enjoy their conversation, and Lydia could say the same about herself. It was really nice just having someone to talk to. And the longer they talked, the more Lydia found herself falling._ _

__When they finally hung up, they had been talking for almost two hours. Lydia had given him her address and he said he’d pick her up to go to the farmers market on Saturday. It was Thursday now, so she had a few days to figure out what all of this meant._ _

__When she heard Allison yell that she was home, Lydia went out to talk to her. Her biology report was all typed up, and her homework was all done, so she had a little free time right now. She didn’t need a job - she had a fucking trust fund, okay, she didn’t need to work for anything - but she did work a part time job at the coffee shop on campus. She only worked three days a week, though, and had today off._ _

__“Hey, Ally,” Lydia said to her. She saw Allison put her keys in the bowl that Kira had gotten the for the apartment, and then Lydia plopped down on the couch. “I need to talk to you.”_ _

__“Okay,” Allison said. “But first I have to tell you this. You know that guy, Isaac? The one who works at that pie shop you love?” When Lydia nodded, Allison grinned and said, “He asked me out, Lyds! We’re going out tomorrow night.”_ _

__“That’s great,” Lydia said enthusiastically. “When did you see him?”_ _

__“He came into the diner today, picking up lunch for himself and his brothers. We got to talking and he asked me out. I figured if I went out with him, it’d get my parents off my back, and besides that, I kinda really like him.”_ _

__“Kinda really?” Lydia laughed. “Those are contradictory.”_ _

__“I don’t care. He’s a sweet guy.” She sighed and sat down beside Lydia. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”_ _

__“Stiles called me. We just got off the phone not that long ago, actually. He wants me to go to the farmers market with him on Saturday afternoon.”_ _

__“That’s great!” Allison seemed way too enthused about this. “So you’ll get to spend some time with him.”_ _

__“I don’t know what I’m thinking, Ally,” Lydia groaned. “I mean, yeah, I wanna hang out with him, but I don’t want to be just friends with him, and if his last relationship was truly terrible, he’s not going to want to jump right back into dating, and I don’t wanna be his rebound, and -”_ _

__“Stop right there, Lyds, before you give yourself a panic attack,” Allison said, placing a hand on Lydia’s arm. “Take a few deep breaths, okay?” Lydia nodded and did as Allison asked. It took her a few moments, but she got herself calmed down._ _

__“Now, just listen to me for a minute, okay?” When Lydia nodded, Allison continued, “Stiles’ last relationship was bad, okay? It was really bad. His ex-girlfriend, Heather, was abusive. She was just mean, and she would put him down and yell at him and blame him for every little thing. She never hit him or anything like that, but she did say some truly terrible things. And you’re not like that, okay? You’ve never been like that, you’re never gonna be like that. You’re such a good person, Lydia, and once Stiles gets to know you, he’s going to realize that. You’ve gotta give him time, okay?”_ _

__“And what do you know about his ex?” Lydia asked her. “You just met them a few weeks ago.”_ _

__Allison nodded, “Yeah, but Isaac and I have gotten really close. We exchanged numbers a couple of weeks ago and we talk and text all the time. He told me about Stiles’ ex. He also told me that he hopes you guys can get together, because Stiles really likes you, and both Scott and Isaac think you’ll be good for him.” Allison watched Lydia closely before adding, “And you would be, Lyds. You’re such a good person, and Stiles deserves someone like that. So just calm down and think positively, okay? You’re gonna get this. You’re Lydia Martin, after all, and you’re always fabulous.”_ _

__Lydia nodded, feeling like a weight was removed from her shoulders. “Yeah,” she said. “I guess you’re right.”_ _

__“Good,” Allison said. “Now, I feel like pizza. You wanna get Marino’s?”_ _

__“Sounds good,” Lydia said._ _

__“Great. I’m gonna call up some of our friends and ask them if they wanna go as well.”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “Sure. It’ll be fun.”_ _

__-x-_ _

__Stiles had told Lydia that he’d pick her up at noon. He offered for them to go get a bite to eat before, but she’d had a pretty big breakfast, talking with Allison about her date on Friday night, which Allison told her went “unbelievably awesome, Lyds, you have no idea.” That made Lydia really happy - ever since her breakup with Matt when they were seventeen, Allison had a hard time trusting guys, especially since Matt had been obsessed with Allison and pretty much stalking her. She had a hard time learning that not all guys were super possessive like he was._ _

__“Nice ride,” Lydia said as she got into the passenger’s side of Stiles’ powder blue Jeep. He was such a gentleman and even opened her door for her, making Lydia swoon inwardly._ _

__Stiles watched her from the driver’s seat before shifting the Jeep into drive and starting to drive away. “Are you being sarcastic?”_ _

__Lydia shook her head, “No way. It’s nice, in a vintage sort of way. How old is this thing?”_ _

__“It was my mom’s,” Stiles said softly. “I was eight when she died, and my dad kept it for me to use after I got my driver’s license. I treasure this thing because it’s one of the only things I have left of her.”_ _

__“Wow,” Lydia said. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”_ _

__Stiles smiled, “Yeah, I know. Shit got deep pretty fast, huh?”_ _

__Lydia laughed, “Yeah.”_ _

__The one thing that Lydia really appreciated about Stiles was that whenever it got tense, he knew to crack a joke or say something to make Lydia smile. She wished she would’ve known him during high school - she really could’ve used it back then._ _

__Once they got to the farmers market, Stiles opened Lydia’s door for her, and as she got out, she smiled at him. “I only need to get a few things,” he said, glancing at her before walking with her to where the vendors were. “I thought I’d buy you some peaches, too, so you can make me that peach crumble you were talking about.” He looked a little embarrassed at first, and then said, “Not that I was assuming. I just thought, maybe, if you wanted to…”_ _

__Lydia laughed and then said, “Sure. I don’t cook very often, just because I’m so busy, but that sounds really good.”_ _

__Scott had been right, Stiles noted happily; when the vendors saw Lydia dressed up and made up and looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, they weren’t paying attention and charged him a little less than normal. He was a regular at the farmers market; he came by almost every week to buy something there. He could tell that it was Lydia’s first time there, though._ _

__After they bought the items that Stiles needed, along with the peaches for Lydia’s crumble, it was after three, and Lydia’s stomach was growling. Stiles put the fruit in the Jeep and then said, “You wanna get something to eat?”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “Sure. Sounds like a plan.”_ _

__Stiles drove them to the Blue Moon Café, which happened to be the diner where Allison worked, and it was also just down the street from the pie shop. They ordered their drinks and started to talk._ _

__“Tell me something about yourself,” Stiles said, after the sodas had been delivered and Lydia took a sip of her Diet Pepsi._ _

__She shrugged. “I don’t know what there is to tell,” she said honestly. “My dad died when I was in middle school, and my mom got remarried when I was a freshman in college. With him came a step-aunt and uncle, three step-cousins, and a step-sister. I didn’t have a big family before, but they kind of accepted me and now we’re pretty close.”_ _

__“Yeah? Do they live here in New York?”_ _

__“My cousins and step-sister do,” Lydia answered. “The Hales.”_ _

__“Hale?” Stiles asked, like he knew the name. When Lydia nodded, Stiles said, “Is one of them Derek Hale?”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “Yeah, actually. You know him?”_ _

__“Kind of,” Stiles answered. “He’s done a shit ton of work on my Jeep. I also know Laura - she comes into the pie shop every Friday afternoon and orders two blueberry pies to go.”_ _

__Lydia smiled, “Yeah. It’s a tradition. We usually have dinner over there on Friday nights, unless we’re busy. Last night, I didn’t go over there because I didn’t feel like going by myself, and Allison was on a date.”_ _

__Stiles nodded, “With Isaac, I know. Did she tell you how the date went?”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “Yeah. We tell each other everything. She talked about how wonderful it was and how she definitely wants to see him again. She’s quite smitten with your brother.”_ _

__Stiles grinned, “That’s really great to hear. Isaac likes her a lot, too. She ordered a bacon cheeseburger at dinner, which actually made quite the lasting impression on him. He’s never been out with a girl who’s not afraid to actually eat on a date, especially the first one.”_ _

__Lydia laughed, “Yeah, well, that’s Allison. She doesn’t believe in hiding yourself from anyone. And she’s actually had guys talk down to her because of that fact, but I’m glad to hear that Isaac thinks that. Ally deserves a good guy.”_ _

__There was a moment of silence as the waitress came over and took their orders. Lydia ordered a chicken Caesar salad to Stiles’ bacon cheeseburger and curly fries, making sure to tell him that “it’s not because we’re together. I just really fucking love Caesar salads.” He just laughed._ _

__They ate and chatted. They had so much in common, and Lydia was so happy that she could snark back and forth with Stiles. She hadn’t met a guy that she could do that with in a long time, and that just made her day. Stiles seemed to speak fluent sarcasm, and Lydia could keep up with him in a way that she couldn’t keep up with anybody else in a really long time. She really liked him._ _

__After they finished eating, Stiles drove Lydia back to her apartment. When they got there, Lydia thanked him for taking her out that day and told him that maybe she’d see him around._ _

__She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her basket of peaches and getting out of the Jeep and going back into her apartment building. Stiles waited until she went in the door before shifting the Jeep and driving away._ _

__-x-_ _

__Stiles was in the middle of a freak out. He was once again pacing across the floor in front of the couch, this time with both Isaac and Scott watching him. He would pace back and forth a couple of times, turn to them, open his mouth to say something, run his fingers through his hair, close his mouth, and then start the cycle all over again. Finally, Isaac couldn’t take it anymore and said, “Stiles, just spit it out, would you?”_ _

__“I like her,” Stiles said to both Scott and Isaac. “She’s funny, and kind, and sweet, and honest. God, is she ever honest. She tells me the truth, even when I don’t want to hear it. She’s not mean, not like Heather was, and I can tell that she really likes me. She’s an amazing woman and I can see myself falling for her.”_ _

__“So what’s the problem?” Isaac asked. “You like her. Ask her out. She’s not dating anyone.”_ _

__“How do you know that?”_ _

__“Allison is her best friend, and I’m dating Allison. She worries about Lydia, just because before that day Lydia stepped into Delgado’s, Lydia did nothing but work. She didn’t really have much of a social life, and Allison had always worried about her. She likes you too, by the way.”_ _

__Stiles’ gaze softened as he looked at Isaac, “Really? She thinks that?”_ _

__“She knows that,” Isaac said. “Allison and Lydia tell each other everything, okay? Lydia doesn’t like keeping secrets from her friends.”_ _

__“So what do you think I should do, Scotty?” Stiles asked, looking at his other brother._ _

__“I think you should ask her out,” Scott answered. “It’s obvious that you like her, and it’s also obvious that she likes you back. Take it slow, and go out a few times. She’s obviously nothing like Heather ever was, and I think the two of you could be really good together.”_ _

__Stiles nodded, “Okay. I’m gonna ask her out.”_ _

__-x-_ _

__Of course, it was easier said than done. While Lydia still came into Delgado’s all the time, every time Stiles went to ask her out, he clammed up and lost his nerve. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, and finally, one day, Isaac came into the back and said, “Stiles, you’ve just gotta do it. You like her and she likes you back. I know you’re worried because of the way your last relationship ended, but Lydia’s nothing like Heather. We’ve known her for almost four months, and has she exhibited any traits that Heather ever did?”_ _

__Stiles shook his head._ _

__“So go ask her. You’re my brother and I want you to be happy, and I know the two of you really like one another. So go, okay? I know she’s going to say yes.”_ _

__“Are you sure?” Stiles asked hesitantly._ _

__“Absolutely,” Isaac said. Stiles nodded as he went over to the counter where Lydia was chatting with Scott._ _

__“Hey you,” Lydia said when she saw Stiles. “How’ve you been?”_ _

__“Good,” Stiles said. “I’ve been really good. What about you?”_ _

__“Good,” Lydia said, nodding. “I’m doing really well.”_ _

__“Good,” Stiles said. He saw the looked Scott and Isaac were giving him, and then he looked at Lydia, “So I was wondering...I mean, if you wanna...do you think you might..I don’t know, maybe have dinner with me on Friday night?”_ _

__Lydia grinned and then nodded, “Yeah. I’d love to.”_ _

__Stiles broke out into a huge smile, “That’s great. Really great. Seriously, it’s even better than great. How about I pick you up at your place around six?”_ _

__“Sounds really good,” Lydia said. “I’ll see you then.”_ _

__“Yes, definitely. I’ll see you then.”_ _

__And Stiles couldn’t help the kick he had in his step the rest of the day._ _

__-x-_ _

__When Allison stepped into the apartment on Friday afternoon, she stepped into a madhouse._ _

__Well, not really a madhouse. Lydia was in her bedroom, though, Laura and Erica in front of her, trying to figure out what to pick out of her closet. Allison figured; the two girls to go to for first date fashions had always been Laura and Erica._ _

__“Hey guys,” Allison said, making herself known to the three girls. Laura smiled at her._ _

__Erica, however, said, “I’m glad you’re here, Ally. We need an opinion on an outfit.”_ _

__“And you guys don’t think Lydia can dress herself?” Allison asked. “Why not?”_ _

__“Lydia is one of the most fashionable girls I know,” Erica said, “but she wants to make an impression on this guy, and she called us for help.”_ _

__“No, I didn’t,” Lydia corrected from the bed, where she was lounging, back against the headboard and her legs crossed at the ankles. “I called Laura. It’s not my fault you two are attached at the hip.”_ _

__Erica just shrugged._ _

__Allison took a seat next to Lydia on the bed and looked at Lydia. “So are you nervous?” she asked her._ _

__Lydia shrugged, “I dunno.”_ _

__“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Allison asked, and her reaction made Laura laugh. “This is your first date in several years, and you don’t even know if you’re nervous?”_ _

__Lydia sighed, “Sure, I’m nervous. I’m fucking terrified, Ally. I haven’t been on a date since Jordan and I agreed to be just friends sophomore year. I’ve had casual dates, but this...this feels more important. More serious. I just don’t know what to think, or what to feel.”_ _

__Allison nodded. She was silent for a few moments, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It wasn’t very often that Lydia Martin left her heart out on her sleeve for everyone to see. Allison could see the very real worry in her friend’s eyes, so she leaned over and gave Lydia a hug. Lydia laid her head on Allison’s shoulder, and then Erica interrupted the moment by saying, “So, Ally...you want to help us find an outfit for Lydia for tonight?”_ _

__Allison nodded. “Yeah,” she said, smiling, as Lydia sat back up again. “I’m gonna find something that will knock him dead.”_ _

__Allison, Erica, and Laura were in Lydia’s room for two hours before they found what Laura deemed to be the perfect outfit. They had asked her several questions, including where they were going for dinner, and Lydia told them what Stiles had told her - he had made reservations at a swanky Italian restaurant, the one where John Stilinski proposed to his wife at._ _

__When Erica and Laura heard the word reservation, that cemented their ideas of what Lydia should wear. They rushed Lydia into the bathroom to take her shower and get ready, while they continued to pull things out of her closet._ _

__Lydia ended up dressed in a tight, short, slinky navy blue dress, accompanied with black stiletto sandals and a clutch they found in Lydia’s collection. With Lydia being from a rich family, she had more fancy clothes than one person ever needed, for charity events and special things like that she had grown up participating in. Once Lydia was out of the shower, she dressed in the outfit and then came into the living room, where Laura, Erica, and Allison were sitting on the couch. Erica was flipping through channels on the TV and Laura was thumbing through her phone. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard Allison let out a whistle when she saw Lydia._ _

__“Wow, Lyds, you look fantastic,” Allison said, and she heard Erica let out a wolf whistle. “That dress really flatters your figure.”_ _

__Lydia twirled around and then said, “You don’t think it’s too much?”_ _

__“Absolutely not,” Laura said. “You look totally hot and you’re gonna blow him away.”_ _

__“C’mon, Lyds,” Allison said, when she noticed Lydia looking a little apprehensive. “Let’s go do your makeup and hair.”_ _

__Lydia had decided on an intricate fishtail braid, something that she couldn’t do to herself, but Allison could. She had wanted to get the hair out of her face before applying her makeup. As she applied her makeup, Allison jumped up on the counter and watched Lydia thoughtfully._ _

__After applying her eyeliner, Lydia looked deliberately at Allison, “Yes?”_ _

__Allison shrugged, “What makes you say that?”_ _

__“You’re thinking. That’s your thinking face. So how about we cut the bullshit and you just say whatever’s going on in that little brain of yours?”_ _

__Allison smiled. She loved it when Lydia’s no bullshit attitude came out. It was such a part of who Lydia was, and she could tell that Lydia had moved on from being nervous to just being...Lydia. She looked back at her friend, and noticed the serious look on Lydia’s face, so she just said, “You okay?”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“I mean, this is your first date in a long time,” Allison said slowly. “I want to make sure that you’re doing okay.”_ _

__Lydia shrugged, “I dunno, Al. I just...I’m not sure about this. I still have time to call Stiles and cancel…”_ _

__“Oh no you don’t,” Allison said. “Lydia Martin, you are not cancelling this date. You like Stiles, and Stiles is crazy about you. You are going on this date and spending time with Stiles. Okay?”_ _

__Lydia nodded, and finished applying her makeup. She just hoped that this date went as well as everyone else thought it was going to._ _

__-x-_ _

__While Lydia was having her freak out with Allison, over at the house Stiles shared with his brothers, he was doing the very same thing._ _

__Isaac had picked out Stiles’ outfit, because Isaac had the best fashion sense out of all of them, and he had pulled out a pair of tan slacks and a tan sweater vest with a long sleeved white shirt to go under it. Stiles gave it one look and said, “Are you sure this is the right outfit?”_ _

__“Of course it is,” Isaac said. “Now come on, you need to get in the shower.”_ _

__Stiles looked curiously at the outfit, but eventually gave up and grabbed his clothes and got into the shower. While he was in there, several bad scenarios played in his head; everything from Lydia not showing up at all to her telling him the things Heather used to tell him. Telling him he looked stupid, to that he used way too much gel in his hair, or even that he was an an idiot for thinking this was a dressy occasion. Of course, inside, Stiles knew that he was just being paranoid, since he’d told Lydia that this was a dressy event, and he knew that Lydia came from a rich family, with her biological dad being one of the richest guys in Beacon Hills, where she came from, plus the Hales also had a ton of money. So, of course, Lydia would have clothes that would probably knock him dead._ _

__As he got ready for the date, he tried to will the thoughts out of his head that Lydia was like Heather. She was nothing like Heather. Stiles knew this, but yet, it was like his head was trying to play tricks on him. He had known Lydia for almost four months, and Lydia had never exhibited any traits that Heather did, so of course, he knew better than that, but the worry just seeped into his mind._ _

__Stiles realized he’d been in the bathroom for almost an hour when he heard Isaac knocking on the bathroom door, “Hey, Stiles! Did you drown in there!”_ _

__Rolling his eyes, Stiles opened the door, and Isaac saw he was dressed, towel over his hair. He looked at Stiles, and he must’ve sensed that something was wrong by the look on Stiles’ face because he said, “Hey, dude, you okay?”_ _

__“I can’t do this,” Stiles said. Isaac’s eyes softened as Stiles continued, “I mean, yeah, Lydia’s a great girl and I like her a lot, but dude...I just can’t. I have a thousand doubts and I need to call her and cancel…”_ _

__“You are not doing anything of the sort,” Isaac said. “You and Lydia are perfect for one another, okay? You guys like each other a lot and you’re never going to know whether or not this thing between the two of you have is going to last unless you give it a try. Right?”_ _

__Logically, Stiles knew Isaac was right. He knew that. But when it came to matters of the heart, you didn’t always think logically._ _

__“I know it, Stiles,” Isaac said, when Stiles voiced his thoughts. “I know you don’t always think logically when you’re in love with someone.”_ _

__Isaac said the L word, and Stiles clammed up. Isaac sighed, “Look, don’t do that. Don’t fixate on one little word. In love, in like, what the fuck ever. You like Lydia, don’t you?”_ _

__Stiles nodded._ _

__“So finish getting ready for your date and then go get her. If you’re not at the restaurant in the next half an hour, though, they’ll give away your table. I know Mario, dude, and he doesn’t wait around for anyone.”_ _

__And with that, Stiles finished getting ready for his date._ _

__-x-_ _

__“This is a nice place,” Lydia said, after they’d been led to their table in the restaurant. Stiles even pulled her chair out for her, and she swooned inwardly at that. “I’ve never actually been in here before.”_ _

__“I figured you would’ve been,” Stiles said, sitting down across the table from her. “I mean, your family is...well off.”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “It’s true, yeah, but I don’t spend a lot of time in swanky restaurants.”_ _

__“Was this a bad idea for a date?” Stiles asked, hesitant all of the sudden. “I mean, I didn’t even think…”_ _

__“Stop right there,” Lydia said. “This was a great first date choice, okay? I just...I haven’t been to a nice restaurant like this in a while. Of course, it’s been several years since my last date.”_ _

__The waiter came by to give the wine list, and Stiles looked like he was going to pass out because he wasn’t accustomed to any of this, so Lydia looked at the guy and said, “I don’t know about Romeo here, but I’ll take a beer.”_ _

__Stiles eased up a little and looked terribly relieved as he said, “Yeah. Me too.”_ _

__Lydia reached across the table and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “It’s fine, okay? You need to relax. It’s just you and me here. We know each other, we’ve spent time together getting to know each other for the last four months. I’m not hiding any of who I am. Are you?”_ _

__Stiles shook his head._ _

__“So relax a little,” Lydia said._ _

__Stiles nodded. There was an intense moment of silence before Stiles looked at Lydia and said, “Tell me something about yourself that I don’t already know.”_ _

__Lydia licked her lips, taking the time to think, and then said, “Allison and I are best friends. We met in our sophomore year of high school when she shot me in the leg with an arrow.”_ _

__Stiles’ eyes widened, like he couldn’t believe what just came out of her mouth. Lydia laughed at his expression._ _

__“Okay,” Stiles said, after a moment of silence. “I need to hear this story.”_ _

__Lydia laughed. “Okay, so the Hales live out in the preserve in Beacon Hills, California, which is basically woods. Aunt Talia loves it out there with nature and she says it’s really peaceful. So anyway, I was out, exploring the trails with Laura, who I’d been pretty good friends with before my mom married her uncle Peter, and even though most of it is private property out there, there is a bit that the Hales don’t own. So Laura and I were out there, talking and looking at nature - which, I am not nature’s biggest fan, but it is really pretty out there - when all of the sudden I hear Laura’s scream and I feel this excruciating pain in my leg. Turns out that Allison was practicing her shooting - she’s really good with a bow and goes out hunting with her dad on occasion - and I had an arrow lodged in my calf. The scar has pretty much faded now, but if you look at my calf very closely, you can still see a little bit of one.”_ _

__“Oh my God,” Stiles said, laughing a bit. “Were you pissed?”_ _

__“You have to remember I was a completely different person back then,” Lydia said, and Stiles nodded. “I grew up as an entitled little princess, and I was a bit of a bitch back in high school. The only thing I was really super pissed about was the fact that it was going to leave an ugly scar on my leg.”_ _

__“But you guys are friends now, right?” Stiles asked. “So what changed?”_ _

__Lydia shrugged, “Ally is my best friend. She was there for me at a time I needed someone. Right after my dad died. Her mom died around the same time, so she kind of understood the pain I was going through, and she apologized profusely for hurting me the way she did - and hey, her parents paid all my medical bills when it happened - and eventually it just became a funny story that we share. We both changed a lot after our parents died.”_ _

__“I understand that,” Stiles said. “When my mom died...it was pretty bad. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”_ _

__Lydia shrugged, “I miss Dad every single day, but I’m doing okay.”_ _

__The waiter brought back their beers and they ordered their dinner and when he left, Lydia looked at Stiles. “Tell me something about yourself that I don’t already know.”_ _

__Stiles scrunched up his face, like he was thinking, and then said, “I don’t know. I mean, my earliest memory is that of Scott. He was my best friend, even before our parents got married. We became best friends back in the first grade, when I was being bullied by Aiden Miller and he went off and just punched him. It was totally unexpected, because Scott is a bit of a pacifist, and he’s, like, optimistically happy. Which, you’ve met him and talked to him, so you know that, so him punching Aiden like that was a bit out of character for him.”_ _

__“Aiden?” Lydia asked. “Your Aiden Miller wouldn’t be Aiden Miller, twin brother to Ethan Miller, would it?”_ _

__Stiles looked shocked, “Yeah, actually. Why? You know him?”_ _

__Lydia laughed, “I dated him for a while sophomore year of college. He was always a sweetheart to me.”_ _

__“But you broke up for one reason or another, right?” Stiles asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was it?”_ _

__Lydia shrugged, “I liked him, but I didn’t see it growing into more. I just didn’t feel that spark with him, you know? So I broke it off. He took it really well, though, and we’re still friends.”_ _

__“Yeah, until he sees you with me,” Stiles said. “Seriously, Lydia, Aiden Miller made my life hell all during school. I’m sure he would’ve done worse if it wasn’t for his brother. Ethan is such a good guy.”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “I know. Last I knew, he was seeing my friend Danny.”_ _

__Their dinners arrived and their conversation flowed seamlessly. It was really nice, talking to Stiles like this, and Lydia found herself getting lost in the conversation. He was such a sweet guy, someone who was just an all-around good guy, and Lydia hadn’t been exposed to that for very much much of her life. She heard his stories of growing up as the son of the town sheriff, and how he had been the outcast because of it._ _

__“I mean, I was a bit of a nerd, I admit it,” Stiles said, after Lydia had ordered dessert, “but I’m sure I would’ve mean more popular, if it hadn’t been for Dad being the sheriff. He was elected not long after my mom died, so that’s when I spent more time with Scott and Melissa, because my dad was working all the time, and every person I went to school with wouldn’t even invite me to their parties, because they were afraid I was gonna rat them out. Or, at least, that’s what they always told Scott and Isaac.”_ _

__“Even when you were in high school?”_ _

__Stiles laughed, “Especially in high school. My other friends were out drinking and doing drugs, and while that never really appealed to me, sometimes Scott, Isaac and I would sneak out to the edge of the woods right behind my house and we would share a bottle of whiskey or whatever. But after a while, it just never really appealed to me, you know?”_ _

__Lydia nodded._ _

__After dessert was finished,in which Stiles declared, “My strawberry pie is so much better than that, Lydia, you’ve just gotta try it,” Stiles paid the bill and then drove Lydia back to her apartment. Allison had said something about spending the night with Erica, Laura, and Kira and having some kind of girls’ night in. Kira was in-between boyfriends right now, so she didn’t have roommates or anything._ _

__When Stiles pulled into a parking spot right in front of Lydia’s apartment, she looked at Stiles. “I know this is pretty cliché, especially for a first date, but do you wanna come up? Spend a little more time with me? At the risk of sounding too cliché, I just don’t want the night to end.”_ _

__“Yeah, me neither,” Stiles said softly. “I’m having so much fun being with you, Lydia. It’s just amazing.”_ _

__Lydia smiled, and led Stiles up to her apartment. As soon as her apartment door was closed, Lydia took Stiles by the hand and led him over to the couch. “I can get you a drink, if you want,” she said. “We’ve got soda, water, even a few beers if that’s what you want.”_ _

__“What are you having?”_ _

__“Just water for the rest of the night,” Lydia said. “I’m not really a very heavy drinker.”_ _

__“Then I’ll take water, too,” Stiles said. Lydia went into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water, and she brought them out and set them down on the coffee table. She sat down next to Stiles, just looking at him for a good minute. She noticed that his gaze was focused on her lips, and she knew that he would probably need a push to kiss her. And God, did Lydia ever want to feel Stiles’ lips on hers._ _

__She licked her lips absentmindedly before saying, “God, Stiles...I want to kiss you. Is that alright with you?”_ _

__“I thought you’d never ask,” Stiles said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since the moment I met you.”_ _

__Lydia leaned over, covering Stiles’ lips with hers. The kiss started off chaste, but then Stiles tilted his head, giving Lydia better access to deepen the kiss, and Lydia licked into his mouth. She let out a groan of contentment as she straddled Stiles’ lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles just groaned._ _

__“Is this too fast?” Lydia asked, in-between kisses. “I mean, we can stop if you want.”_ _

__“Holy Jesus, please don’t,” Stiles said. “I’ve wanted you for months now, Lyds.”_ _

__She kissed her way back up to his lips, and Stiles took the moment to lift Lydia up, turning them so she was lying on the couch on her back and he was hovering over her._ _

__“God, this dress,” he said, looking at her for a brief moment. “You look gorgeous in it, and it drives me fucking crazy. You look like a fucking goddess.”_ _

__She felt the blush that started to cover her cheeks, but pulled Stiles down by his shirt collar so she could kiss him again. Their tongues danced together, and they kissed for what seemed like forever, but also like no time had passed at all. Lydia could totally get used to this; she loved the feeling of his lips on hers and never wanted this to end._ _

__She could’ve been content with just lying here and kissing him, but she wanted - needed - him inside of her, so she leapt up and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her bedroom. Once inside, she shut the door and pushed him up against it. Their kiss this time didn’t start off chaste; it started off rough and domineering, and Stiles kissed Lydia hungrily. Lydia broke the kiss and turned around, instructing Stiles to unzip her dress, and she stepped out of it once it was pooled at her feet._ _

__Stiles licked his lips hungrily when he saw her, and it was at this moment that Lydia was grateful that Erica had forced her into her lacy black bra and panties. You never know, Erica had said to her, winking, and Lydia remembered how she blushed, but didn’t expect the night to go anywhere. God, was she ever thankful now._ _

__“God, Lyds…” Stiles voice trailed off, but she saw the look in his eye. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed._ _

__“Lie down,” Stiles said, almost like he didn’t even recognize his own voice. “I need to taste you. Is it okay if I eat you out, baby?”_ _

__“You don’t have to,” Lydia said. “Really. It doesn’t matter to me.”_ _

__Stiles licked his lips before saying, “I know, and that’s really great, but I want to do this. I need to know how you taste.”_ _

__So Lydia went over and laid in the center of her queen sized bed. She was still in her bra and panties, but then Stiles came over and she lifted her hips so he could remove her panties. Grabbing her ankles, he pulled her downward so she was at the end of the bed, and then he knelt on the floor, leaning down to just smell her._ _

__“God, you smell so fucking turned on, baby,” Stiles said. He ran a finger through her wetness before saying, “You’re also so fucking wet.”_ _

__“I am,” Lydia said. “I’m so wet, all for you.”_ _

__Stiles hummed in response before licking a stripe up her pussy. She groaned out loud; it felt so damn good and she was trying not to make too much noise._ _

__He fucked his tongue into her opening as he spread her lips with his index finger and thumb, and his nose brushed her clit as he did so. Her breathing was turning ragged and he was letting out these little wanton moans. But she wasn’t being vocal enough for his tastes, so Stiles broke away and looked at her._ _

__“I want you to make noise, baby,” he said, wondering why she wasn’t louder. Even though this was their first time, she was more vocal than this in their discussions, so why was she being so quiet?_ _

__“I can’t,” she said, looking down at him. “Old Mr. Mason, next door, he fucking complains about the littlest noises. All I need is the the police to show up here.”_ _

__“Yeah, no kidding,” Stiles muttered, knowing that his father was working that night. But after thinking it over for a moment, he said, “I don’t care, though. Let’s make him want to call the cops. I know they won’t do anything if they even show up here at all; if it isn’t a domestic abuse complaint, then they tend to ignore them because of college kids partying, especially since it’s a Friday.”_ _

__Surprising both Stiles and herself, Lydia nodded, and Stiles put everything he had into eating her out this time. When he slipped two fingers into her, fucking her with them while crooking them every couple of thrusts to hit her G-spot and bent down and sucked on that little bundle of nerves, Lydia let out what Stiles would classify as a scream._ _

__“God, I’m so close, so very fucking close,” Lydia said after hardly any time had passed at all. “Fuck, Stiles, I’m gonna come, I’m so close, tell me it’s alright to come.”_ _

__She wanted his permission? God, where the fuck had this girl been hiding his entire life?_ _

__“C’mon, baby,” Stiles said, crooking his fingers deliciously to put pressure on her G-spot, “Come for me. I wanna feel you squeeze my fingers.”_ _

__He leaned down once more and took her clit into his mouth, and with a gentle bite on it, it had her falling over the edge. She screamed her release into the empty room._ _

__After removing his fingers and sucking her juices off of them, he got off his knees and bent down to give her a kiss. Their tongues danced together as she tasted herself on his lips and thought that at that moment, nothing had ever tasted better._ _

__When they broke apart, Lydia grinned up at him, “You taste like me. You taste like us.”_ _

__He grinned, “I take it that’s a good thing?”_ _

__“Oh yeah,” she said. She leaned up to remove her bra, and helped Stiles out of his clothes as well, and then pushed him to lie back on the bed. He did so, and she pulled a condom out of her nightstand before looking at him mischievously. She threw the condom on the pillow beside his head before leaning down and licking a stripe up his dick._ _

__She hadn’t really done this very often for any of the other guys she’d slept with or dated, but it was mostly because she got tired of no reciprocity. A lot of the guys she had been with had been pretty selfish in bed, but Stiles had already proven to her that he didn’t mind going down on her._ _

__Licking a stripe up his dick, she took him in her mouth. She suckled slightly as she took him deeper and deeper each time. She hadn’t done this in quite a while, so her skills were a little rusty, but she had always loved giving blowjobs. Stiles reached down and gathered her hair and gently held onto it with one hand, and Lydia could tell, just from that gentle gesture, that Stiles was about a million times better than any guy she’d ever been with._ _

__She hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked on him, and shifted so she could take him just a bit deeper. His legs were starting to shake, and Lydia took that as a sign that he was close, and it was confirmed just a moment later when Stiles said, “Lyds...Lydia, you gotta pull off. I’m gonna come.”_ _

__She pulled off his cock with a loud pop, and she looked up at him and grinned. Stiles had this hazy look about him, with him looking up at her with lidded eyes. She moved to straddle his hips, rubbing herself on his length as she leaned down and kissed him. He caressed her tongue with his as Lydia ground down on his length._ _

__She broke the kiss as she reached up to rip open the foil packet. “Sorry,” she apologized, “but I need you in me, like, now. I need to feel you inside of me.”_ _

__Stiles just nodded._ _

__She jacked his cock a couple of times before moving just enough so she could roll the condom on him._ _

__“It’s been a while,” she said, as sort of an explanation, “so I need just a minute.”_ _

__Stiles nodded as Lydia eased herself down onto his waiting cock, little bit at a time. Once she was fully seated, she took a deep breath as she gave herself time to adjust to his size. Once she felt okay, she intertwined his fingers with hers as she started to slowly move._ _

__“God, Lyds, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned out. “I’m already so close.”_ _

__At that confession, she freed one of her hands so she could reach down and finger her clit as she rode him. Her thrusts were starting to get sloppy, and she was so close she could almost taste it. As she rubbed her clit, she was chasing her orgasm, it so fucking close, and then…_ _

__“C’mon, baby, come for me,” Stiles said, and she could hear it in his voice how he was trying to hold off his orgasm until she came around him. “It’s okay, let go. I wanna feel your pussy squeeze my cock.”_ _

__And his talking is what threw her over the edge, and she let out a scream as she came around him. He wasn’t that much behind her as he filled up the condom._ _

__Her heart was thumping in her chest, feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest at any minute. She slipped off of him and collapsed next to him, while Stiles removed the condom and tied it off, throwing it in the trash bin next to her bed._ _

__“So, do you want me to go, or…” he asked after a moment of silence. She got a confused look on her face._ _

__“What do you mean? Do you not want to stay?”_ _

__He gave her a look, “Of course I do. I just...I don’t want to overstep my bounds.”_ _

__Lydia grinned, feeling like a weight had just been removed from her chest, “You are totally not overstepping, Stiles. C’mon, cuddles always come after fantastic sex.”_ _

__“Fantastic?” Stiles asked with a slight smile. “Really?”_ _

__“You were there, too,” Lydia teased, but then got a serious look on her face. “Unless...it wasn’t for you…”_ _

__He rolled over just a bit so he could cover her mouth with his, “It was fantastic, baby. You’re amazing.”_ _

__Lydia smiled as she yawned, and then said, “I know.”_ _

__-x-_ _

__The next morning, Lydia woke up at around ten o’clock, and notice Stiles’ side of the bed was empty. She reached over and felt it, and it was cold, so she started to internally panic. Did he regret what had happened last night?_ _

__Getting up, she threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts and rushed through the apartment, looking for Stiles. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Stiles in front of the stove, French toast cooking on the stovetop._ _

__He noticed the urgent look on her face and then said, “Hey, everything okay? What happened?”_ _

__Lydia took a deep breath before saying, “I woke up and thought maybe you regretted last night because you weren’t in bed with me, and your side of the bed was cold. I thought maybe you left.”_ _

__He smiled at her, “Sweetheart, no way would I regret what happened between us last night. It was amazing, and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here.”_ _

__Lydia nodded, leaning up a little to give Stiles a kiss. When they broke apart, Stiles grinned at her._ _

__“I wish I could have a repeat performance of last night, as a matter of fact,” Stile said, “but I’ve got French toast on the stove. Do you like it with cinnamon sugar?”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “Yeah. I’ve got some mixed up. I’ll get it for you.”_ _

__After he finished cooking, Stiles plated up the two breakfasts and took them over to the dining room table. Lydia noticed that he was in just a pair of boxer shorts and knew that he’d better get dressed before Allison came back, because Lydia had this feeling that Allison wouldn’t be coming home alone._ _

__Of course, they were too involved with making out with one another against the wall when Allison did come home, and along with her came Kira, Erica, Laura, Isaac, and Scott. She heard the “Get him, girl” that came from Erica, and that’s what made Lydia break the kiss in the first place._ _

__“Hey guys,” Lydia said uncertainly. “What are you guys doing here?”_ _

__“Well, I live here,” Allison answered. “Have you gotten anything done at all today, Lyds? It’s almost three o’clock.”_ _

__Lydia shrugged, “Nothing else worth doing.”_ _

__Lydia could swear she heard the grins come from both Laura and Erica, but then Stiles looked at his brothers._ _

__“If you’re here, who’s watching the shop?” he asked them._ _

__Isaac shrugged, “We hadn’t heard from you at all today, Stiles. I wasn’t sure if you were dead or what.”_ _

__“Yeah, no kidding,” Scott added. “You’re usually micromanaging everything, so when we didn’t hear from you, we worried about you. Isaac called Allison, and she said that she was coming home anyway, so…”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Stiles said. He looked down at Lydia and then said, “I really should get going. I’ve got the shop and all that.”_ _

__Lydia nodded, “Yeah. I gotta work on my thesis. I had a really great time, though.”_ _

__Stiles grinned, “Yeah, me too. We’ve gotta do this again.”_ _

__-x-_ _

__Of course, Stiles and Lydia’s relationship wasn’t always easy. Lydia had a habit of controlling everything, and Stiles needed to know that he wasn’t going to get into another Heather situation. They had their fights, but always made up. Stiles had a rule to never go to bed angry, and even though Lydia had laughed at him and told him it sounded ancient, he said it was the rule that his parents had, and he wanted the type of relationship they had._ _

__On the one year anniversary of the date the Lydia had first gone into Delgado’s Desserts, there was a huge party waiting for her to celebrate her being in their life for so long. And Lydia wasn’t expecting Stiles to get down on one knee and ask her to make him the happiest man on the Earth, but that was just a really great bonus._ _

__And Lydia had to just turn to Allison and say, “Thank you for being such a nosy friend, or else this would have never happened.” And, of course, Allison just grinned._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [LiveJournal](http://gabby227.livejournal.com/) and on [Tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
